<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Wishes by Azenlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169309">Unexpected Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove'>Azenlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Consensual Sex, F/M, Feminization, Feral Behavior, Feral x Feral, Forced Feminization, Human to Pokemon, Knotting, Large Cock, Lemon, Liepard, Liepard x Umbreon, Lust, Male to Female, Mind Change, Moaning, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Permanent - Freeform, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon x Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Thighs, Transformation, Transgender, Umbreon - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an apprentice Pokemon breeder, Murphy’s job at the day centre is difficult enough with a reluctant boss and a steep learning curve. When a new arrival in the form of a choosey Umbreon is booked in on ‘Jirachi Night’, wishing to provide for the male might not have been the best idea…especially if it turns you into a horny dark-type to meet his lusty demands! A heated oneshot on being turned into a female Liepard. Contains TF, TG, MC, and submissive fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lepardas | Liepard/Blacky | Umbreon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Look. I think he’s just picky!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy had run out of convincing arguments. Packing his stuff into a rucksack, the young man puffed out a sigh. It had been a long day working at the Pokemon day-centre, made even more difficult by his boss. Murphy was only a few weeks into his first job. It turned out that learning how to wash, handle, and effectively couple Pokemon was a steep learning curve and he had a long way to go before becoming proficient at animal husbandry. Yet the woman seemed to scoff at almost everything he said. This was Murphy’s first proper job doing something he loved, but his boss seemed convinced he was lazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost hard to believe. Jan was such a motherly figure to the tens of Pokemon under her care. She’d been running the business for years...and quickly grew defensive when her own working style was questioning. Murphy knew it was a clash of personalities, but he just wished he could be trusted to do his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s just waiting for the right Pokemon, you know?” Murphy continued to ponder aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. He’s not mature enough.” Jan huffed from across the staff room. She was in the process filling the paperwork for the day’s new arrivals. “And he’s an Umbreon. What can you expect? You’d need a Ditto to please that thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Or another dark-type?’ Murphy tried, running a hand through his hair. Jan huffed but didn’t look up, scribbling away at the documentation. Sometimes Murphy felt like he was just a shadow. The young man checked the time on his phone, wondering if he’d get away with an early leave. A notification on screen reminded him with a garish firework emoji that it was Jirachi Night...whatever that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldered his bag, Murphy and was already approaching the door when Jan stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you mind checking if the pens are locked for me? Sorry if you want to get off or whatever…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can do.” Murphy tried not to huff. Holding in a sigh, he failed to hide the miffed expression decorating his cheeks. Surely she could have asked that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>he packed his bag to leave. Jan glanced up, apparently unaware of the irritation of her employee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Hey, you doing anything tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no?” The young man wasn’t sure what his boss was implying. The old woman forced a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not! It’s Jirachi Night. Don’t your family celebrate it? You know...make a wish and all that! Kinda like new years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure I’ve heard of it.” Murphy skirted around the subject. He wasn’t big on holidays and anyway, he’d moved out of his parents house years ago. Who did Jan think he was? Sometimes she treated him more like a child than an employee. The man shuffled towards the door.  Knowing his boss, Murphy was sure that the woman would be more than happy to chat meaninglessly about the event for the next half hour...and expect Murphy to listen. The young man couldn’t face that possibility when he was already itching to leave.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you should look it up! It might make your wishes come true.” Jan went as far to wink, but it practically involved both eyes. “But yeah. You mind checking on the new arrivals first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy struggled to hide the tiredness from her voice, “sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan flashed a weak smile. It was all the man could do to hold back a grumble, sticking his tongue out when certain the woman wasn’t looking. He was steadily beginning to realise that his apprenticeship towards becoming a Pokemon carer was more tailored towards doing both the most manual and dirty jobs on site. Murphy knew his work wasn’t appreciated, nor his passion for raising Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s expression was dark as he pushed open the door into the central complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different areas of the day-centre catered for different Pokemon, with various buildings designed for various elemental types and morphologies. Murphy had to admit that it was a great set-up. Just under a hundred Pokemon were currently in residence. Many were left by their trainers in the hope of hooking up their pets with similar species, especially trainers after certain traits to help with battling. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pens with new arrivals were in the farthest building, still getting used to the site and each other before being allowed loose across the smallholding. Stepping inside, Murphy scanned along the rows of enclosures. Each was a brick cubicle with a wire mesh front. Beds were provided in the back as well as a bowl of water, more than enough for many Pokemon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then...check they’re all locked up.” He mumbled to himself. It didn’t take long given that there were only two new residents. A pair of caged enclosures on the far wall needed securing. One held a  friendly skitty that came up to greet Murphy at the bars, getting a free ear scratch. The other pen held the new Umbreon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little fella.” Murphy paused, contemplating the dark-type curled up in a bed at the far back of the enclosure. The Pokemon’s gleaming red eyes watched him as the employee bent down and tried to whistle the canine to the front of the cage. The Umbreon blinked slowly but didn’t move, clearly disinterested about the whole situation. He was a fairly young male, with sleek black fur meticulously preened right to the tip of his ringed tail. With a yawn, the Pokemon nestled back into his bed. If the Umbreon’s indifference to other Pokemon was anything to go by, he was going to be very difficult to accommodate at the centre. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young man sighed, lifting his hand to the lock. Murphy only wished he could help satisfy the Pokemon….to settle the new arrival in and find them a partner at the compound. The Umbreon’s trainer had been insistent on finding the creature his first mate. Maybe he could work out what the dark-type wanted. And then Jan might respect him a little more? Being a carer was all about providing for your Pokemon. Murphy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew how.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling to himself, the man should have turned around and gone home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t that easy. The man struggled to draw his eyes away from the Umbreon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy couldn't help but think the Eeveelution looked remarkably cute cuddled up in his soft bed. The strong angle of his muzzle was rustic and very masculine, tail twitching as the canine settled down with a huff. Golden rings glowing, the Umbreon’s red eyes closed momentarily. There was a beauty to his form which almost seemed...handsome?    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy didn’t know what possessed him to pull open the enclosure door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unclasped the latch and slipped inside, already crouching down before the Eeveelution. The Umbreon watched him wearily, scooting back in his bed a little. Frustration played across the whip of his tail as his nap was distrubed. Couldn’t the human see he was resting! The dark-type’s ears perked up in interest, however, golden rings glowing faintly as he studied the strange man. What was he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy felt like he was in a daze. He couldn’t get over how sleek the canine Pokemon was. The Umbreon’s fur was immaculate, outlining the hint of muscle across his shoulder and haunches. Golden rings glowed in pulses. Yellow light seemed to swirl around the ovals printed across his fur. His form was athletic with barely a hair out of place across his shapely legs. Crimson eyes watched with interest. A keen intelligence there that almost seemed to hypnotise the employee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” Murphy sighed, stretching out a hand to stroke the Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, the Umbreon allowed the small scratch behind his ears. It wasn’t clear whether the dark-type was shy, or just didn’t like the attention. Hmmm. Maybe that was the source of their difficulty pairing him? Murphy contemplated what he could do to help. The Eeveelution might have been a little picky about who he befriended...how could the man help with that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could find you the right person.” Murphy smiled sadly. He started thinking through the list of other Pokemon currently present at the day center....but quickly became distracted from his internal musings. There was a faint tinkling sound, like somebody had rang a bell just with earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy could feel himself sweating, moisture trickling down his chest and around his waist. Straightening, the young man rubbed at his stomach in confusion. He couldn’t explain the cloying sweat that was starting to form between his legs. It wasn’t even that warm! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon watched on, head tilting a little in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...what the?” Murphy knew he shouldn't have crouched for so long...but this felt different. This wasn’t a pulled muscle in this thigh. He’d done that before and this ache felt much deeper. There was a hot pulse of heat across his groin, his flaccid dick tingling with pins and needles. That wasn’t a good sign. Murphy’s ballsack hurt almost like being squeezed, skin hot and running moist sweat down the inside of his legs. Any morbid fascination regarding the sensations turned to shock with a sharp pain shot across Murphy’s nethers. It was like getting punched in the dick only less focused, almost like a stiff kick to privates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall of the enclosure. “Ugh...the..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy slid down onto his buttocks, legs too weak to support his weight. He hit the concrete floor with a bump. The man was sweating everywhere...but nothing was as hot as the shooting pains in his nethers. Squeezing his eyes shut, Murphy simply focused on trying not to cry. The pain in his waist throbbed worse than a fever. Like his cock was getting squeezed from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...I can understand you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong, manly voice broke Murphy out of his trance. The center employee cracked an eye open to find the Umbreon standing before him. The Pokemon’s head was tilted to the side, ears raised in alarm at the man’s sudden collapse before him. Murphy was breathing heavily, eyes darting down his chest to his crotch. He could barely feel anything there but a pain and sticky sweat clinging to his shirt. There was a weak pressure trying to push his legs apart, the man’s flanks stretching the waist of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...are you ok, human?” The Umbreon asked. Murphy wasn’t sure how he recognised the sounds but the words were unmistakable. The Pokemon’s jaw worked the syllables in a gruff tone. What would normally be rather cute growls and murmures translated into a whole dictionary the employee never knew existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can… you can talk?!” Murphy chewed out the words, jaws clenched at the agony between his legs. By now, he knew that something was very wrong with his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s jeans were stretched so tight across his hips that it hurt. He pawed at the button of his trousers, almost ripping it off in the effort to pull the clothing loose. Underneath and the man’s underwear had already ripped, unable to cope with the expansion of Murphy’s thighs. The cause of his discomfort suddenly became clear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d widened considerably. The man’s hips had stretched and his stomach shrunk to accommodate the shift, giving a sleek topography to his navel that was clearly femanine. Avoiding the Umbreon’s curious gaze, Murphy reached down to tug away his trousers, kicking them off his legs. His tattered boxers fell away to reveal the smooth and very sweaty flesh of his thighs underneath. They were much bigger than they should have been. Through a combination of muscle and fat his flanks had filled out considerably into a figure that was almost certainly curvy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy didn’t know what to think. The pain was starting to fade but the heat hadn’t dissipated. Ache had been replaced by warmth and a strange emptiness in his crotch. His skin felt like it was burning. It wasn’t so much of a heat, more of a throbbing...desire? He felt empty somehow. Like a part of him was missing. Murphy struggled to reconcile the concerns. His thoughts were clouded by the needy longing rocketing through his groin. Fuck! Why was it so hard to think straight! He couldn’t focus. Every time Murphy tried to contemplate what was happening, the man’s thoughts got dragged more and more towards his needy sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slipped down to fumble at his cock…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The center employee almost yelped in shock when instead he brushed the top of the Umbreon’s furry muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?” Murphy’s voice felt more strained than it should have, words stretched into something much softer and of higher pitch. The Pokemon jumped back with a yelp, nose still tingling as he sniffed at the dense cloud of pheromones hugging the air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon didn’t know why...but there was something so inviting about the human’s scent. He could barely resist. Prodding his snout forwards, the Pokemon wasn’t exactly sure what he was seeing. The human working at the centre was supposed to be male...so why did he have a snatch? There was no mistaking the wet lips nestled between their chunky legs. Their slit was puffed up in heat and already gleaming with juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the human’s naked legs splayed apart, the Pokemon had taken their low groans as a clear invitation towards exploring their sex. It was so deliciously enticing. The Umbreon licked his lips, knowing he couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been fussy about his mates...but there was something strangely alluring about this human. Her scent was delicious and so invigorating that he could barely contain himself. To suddenly have a stranger wander in and offer herself to him, it was like a wish come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eeveelution could already feel himself swelling. There was no shame in how his throbbing canine dick protrude from its sheath, a veined red rocket already inflating to over eight-inches long. He only wished that the female could have been something more to his tastes. The Pokemon had always dreamt of claiming a feline...a cute submissive Liepard or something similar. With her pheromones distorting all logic, he didn’t really mind. A slight tingling made the Umbreon’s ears twitch...it sounded like the ring of a distant bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy was pretty much in a stupor at this point. The sharp pain turned pleasure had broken her. There wasn’t much understanding in the haze of a lusty heat that had descended upon the former male. She knew that somehow, the highly sensitive slit between her legs was wrong...but she wasn’t sure why? Murphy slid her fingers around the slit between her legs, breath catching in her lungs as a finger drew across her clit. Her body tensed, spine tingling as arousal seemed to expand outward from her voluminous hips. She didn’t think twice about why she now had a gaping virgin pussy...only that it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy’s hands pawed at her squarish vulva, rubbing at her clit just to feel the shudder of raw pleasure shooting up her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Murphy’s hurried teasing at her sex was intrupted by a bundle of fur. She glanced down to find the Umbreon had his muzzle pressed between her sizable thighs. She spread wider, pawing at the dark-type’s head to push him towards her needy sex. Not that the Pokemon needed any encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning at the female’s lusty moan, the Umbreon ran his wet nose down the base of the stomach. Murphy hissed in uncontrolled delight as the Pokemon drew his tongue across her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oohh...Yes~!” She quivered at the touch. The Umbreon paused before lapping his tongue across her spade-shaped sex in long, defined strokes. Murphy practically held him there, stubby fingers flattening the Pokemon’s ears as she refrained from humping into his tongue strokes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon went slow, seeming to enjoy teasing at her puffy folds. Each sloppy lick sent a shudder through Murphy’s body. She panted. Not the breathy huffs of a human but the fast puffs of something much more animalistic. It was the first sign of the changes to come. Her face had already narrowed, jawline stretching to form the start of what might have been a muzzle. There was recognisable no masculinity left as her nostrils began to blacken into a damp feline nose. Cute, round, and very feminine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in those early stages it was the transformation of her ears that seemed the most pronounced. Murphy’s rounded lobes stretched upright, taller and taller as a cover of fuzzy purple hair sprouted across the triangular protrusions. Not that she really noticed. Murphy’s attention was focused on the Pokemon squeezed between her legs. The Umbreon had wiggled into the crack between her thighs, consumed by the act of carefully preparing her orifice with his wet tongue. His dick throbbed as he worked. The pointed canine cock strained out of his sheath, dangling alluringly from between his legs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy was hypnotised. It was huge! She eyed the swelling red cock hungrily, only imagining how good it was going to feel inside of her. To have him thrusting, growling,</span>
  <em>
    <span> breeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> her! A blob of red flesh at the base suggested his enlarged cock would get even bigger. Oh she could barely vocalise how much she needed it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot demand came out a hurried yowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon paused from giving oral, uncertain of the strange noise. He barely believed his eyes when he looked up, female juices mixing with the saliva to drool from his maw. The human wasn’t exactly, well...</span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. Much of her was starting to grow a fluffy purple fur, cascading to a deep yellow spread across her chest. It sprouted thickly, not that she seemed to notice. The female’s hands were pressed on the concrete either side of herself, body rocking with each motion of the Umbreon’s tongue against her dripping pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had stopped, Murphy almost seemed confused. Her glowing emerald eyes watched the Umbreon hungrily, her face an odd mix of feline features on a rounded head. Not just feline...but a Liepard? The pink markings around her eyes were unmistakable. She was panting heavily, shoulder’s sagging as they shrunk down to be both smaller and narrower. Whiskers protruded from her muzzle as she sweated sweet pheromones. That alone was proof of the feline’s heat, her swollen spade and needy whines only amplifying the fact.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon’s disbelief regarding the transformation was overpowered by his own growing rut. His dick had swelled to full mast, already leaking as he licked away the juices from his muzzle. With the realisation of his own intense sexual hunger came a new surge of arousal. Previous inhabitants on sticking his cock into a human’s pussy faded away. She wasn’t technically human anymore...and he had no qualms about dicking-down the Liepard morphing before his very eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...why did you stop?” The feline panted. She was sprawled with her back against the wall, legs spread as a clear invitation that she wanted to be claimed. Murphy was so consumed by the urge to be fucked that she was barely aware of her own changes. Almost before his eyes, the Umbreon saw a slender, purple tail begin to uncurl from behind the former-human. The end fluffed out, twitching in her needy state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh...this is impossible…!” The Umbreon was torn between the incongruousness of the transforming feline...and just fucking her senselss. She was so eager for him that he couldn’t resist, his dick throbbing at just the thought. The newly morphed Pokemon was already shrinking down to a more appropriate size, purple fur sprouting across her legs as she slipped onto her back. The Liepard didn’t seem to mind, her eyes glazing over with lust. She kicked out cute yellow paws in an act of pure submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Fuck me~!” Murphy moaned, her voice straining into a high whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely cared about the changes happening to her body. A strange tickle at the back of her mind said that seeing purple fur across her body shouldn’t have been normal. Her paws should have been hands...and since when did she have a tail? She wasn’t supposed to have such rounded hips, nor such a plump butt. But it was so amazing! She looked so...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! No wonder the Umbreon was so keen to pleasure her!. Waggling her butt, each twitch of Murphy’s thighs pleasurably stretched the fur around her pussy. Any contradicting thoughts that developed in the former human seemed to fade away with the sensativty of her sex.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon paused, suddenly enjoying the control he had over the slutty female. She was practically begging for him, growing wetter and more aroused with each passing moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy didn’t think the denial could have got any worse. She whimpered, splaying her new set of centripetal legs out wide. The lust in her slimming form was impossible to control, even without the hot ache of pleasure blossoming across her middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feline had barely noticed the disappearance of her nipples from her chest until they reappeared above her hips. Unlike the perky breasts of a human, the organs of a Liepard were much different. A pair of purple tits puckered and grew across her belly...and then another pair...and then another. The nipples poked out of her plush yellow fur, the flesh underneath quickly swelling into rounded boobs the size of oranges. Murphy twitched and turned, knowing her paws wound never be able to reach the sensitive teats. The hairless aureole of each tit widened around the nibs in a flush of sensitivity. Even the feeling of the air against them was unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Murphy whined, waggling her butt as she writhed on the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon watched on in fascination, his curiosity great enough to momentarily cap his libido. Given the size of her feline body, the thighs and backside of the Liepard were slightly disproportioned. Having shrunk down to a similar size to the Eeveelution, Murphy’s hips hadn’t undergone the same process. Mass clung to her thighs making them large and jiggly, the flesh tight but bouncy as she humped only air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy was already drenched in her juices. A mix of the Umbreon’s saliva and her leaking femcum soaked the fur around her nethers. Liquid practically drooled from her pussy and onto her tail, the appendage wiping streaks across the floor as the Pokemon tried to lure the Umbreon onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lusty moans were more than enough to attract the male. He no longer cared about the impossibility of what had just happened...the growing lust to burying his dick in her was all that mattered. She was sprawled out, practically mewing for him to claim her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon’s dick pulsed as he stepped forward. Cum was already seeping out the end to lube the rutting they both knew was inevitable. The Umbreon clambered over his prize, placing one black paw either side of the feline. He couldn’t help but grin at what control he had over her. She was practically squirming under him with the need to be fucked. He’d never felt so powerful...nor so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh...Just fucking breed me…!” The Liepard huffed. Her front paws were drawn across her chest, already pressed underneath the dark fur of the Umbreon. She could feel her chunky butt sandwiched between the males back paws as he settled into a missionary position. The tip of his member was resting across her row of breasts, the stimulation unbearable for the feline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” A large grin spread across the Umbreon’s face. The female was so crazed in her heat that she was willing to do anything. “Beg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked at her muzzle, a hungry look in his eyes as the Liepard squirmed underneath. Her slit felt so hot that she might have been a fire-type. The male’s sloppy kiss only seemed to turn on the Liepard even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breed me...please!” Murphy whimpered, already grinding her pussy against anything she could reach. The Umbreon had her pinned. She felt utterly powerless, his muscles straining as he moved himself into position. The Liepard could smell the salt of his breath and musk of his cock like it was a drug, too lusty to react with anything but an animalistic mew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eeveelution didn’t hold back. His dick was throbbing so hard that he could already feel cum churning in his balls. With a slow and deliberate motion he pressed a paw on the Liepards chest, holding her still as he rocked backwards. The tip of his canine dong brushed against her slit, the Pokemon below shuddering from the touch. There he paused before...with a huff of relief...the Umbreon dropped his hips and pushed his shaft down into her sex. The male’s cock spluttered just from the act of hilting his dick down into her spade inch by inch.  She kept taking it, the Umbreon’s girthy member sliding past her folds with a wet shlick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Liepard tensed under him. Her heart pounding under his paws as she let out a cute groan. It was barely audible, her ears drooping as he forced his way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy’s back arched in ecstasy. He was so big! Any initial pain from forcing her pussy open  was replaced by the pleasure of having his veiny cock rub against her walls. He forced her hips wider, the Leopard's body practically bulging from taking so much. She could feel the area under her breasts curving outwards as he pushed in deeper, his furry nethers pressed against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck~!” Murphy moaned, feeling the Umbreon’s haunches forced against her chunky thighs. “OooOooh~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eeveelution grunted. He wasn’t aware how the Liepard could be so tight in all the right places. Her walls hugged his dick, the Umbreon’s butt clenching as he pushed past the sweet friction deeper and deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh More~!” The Liepard whined as she humped up into her dominating partner, trying to gain the last inch of his cock. She could feel the dark-types knot pressed against her nethers, her matted fur already a slimy mess of juices. Her body clenched around him, the aching tension of her hips being spread became her obsession. Murphy could feel a bubble of her mate’s precum already lubricating her sex. His shaft filing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the Umbreon simply lay there, enjoying the feeling of having his dick almost completely buried in the female’s wet pussy. He grunted, placing a paw either side of the Liepards slender chest. The Pokemon squashed under him moaned from the rubbing of the male against her rows of tits. Resting his chest against hers, he rocked forward. There was a moment of friction before his dick squeezed out an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two dark-types moaned in sync from the stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was the Liepard who was unable to control her lusty cry. “OooOooh yes~!” She panted, feeling the Umbreon’s musky breath tingling her nose. “Just...OOhhh...breed me~! Breed me~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy’s cute femanine huffs rapidly turned into lewd feline squeaks as the Umbreon began bashing his shaft into her. There was no finesse to the rutting...only an animalistic desire to fuck the bitch senseless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon used the movement in his hips, forming an inconsistent pounding motion as he sunk three inches of his canine cock in and out of the females slick sex. The Liepard moved with him, wide hips gyrating to amplify the motion. She squeaked with each thrust, the Umbreon’s groin pressing further and further into her chunky thighs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeeeper~!” Murphy moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon could barely hear her over his own pants, sweat pouring from his fur as he pounded the female harder and harder into the concrete. Each of her delightfully horny squeals only made him rut more vigorously, enjoying her whimpers. He could feel the blood swelling in his dick, the flesh inflating more with each thrust. The pressure in the Umbreon’s dick was intense, his butt tensing with the release he knew was coming. It was clear the female Liepard was close too. Her chest rose and fell with her hurried panting, neck tilted back as her yips became faster and less composed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Murphy was trying to display any reserve before, there were no inhibitions remaining. She yowled for the male to fuck her harder and harder, craving to feel her walls coated in his thick seed. The female had completely given into the male, unable to do anything but moan as she felt herself thrust against the floor whilst her new virginity was claimed. The force of the Umbreon dicking her down was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy hung on the edge, feeling her hips shake and twitch around the Umbreon’s dick. It filled her...but still there was room for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m so close.” Murphy whimpered, trying and failing to hump upwards to gain the full length of the Umbreon’s cock. She couldn’t do anything but cry out in need, feeling the Pokemon on top of her pull back one last time. “Claim me~! OoooOOOooh! Take me~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His final shove compressed her buttcheeks against the floor as he nailed his shaft as deep as it would go. There was a flash of pain as Murphy was spread wider than she thought possible. Her purple tail lashed, hips aching as the Umbreon’s knot pushed through the lips. Murphy squealed in delight when she felt his lump wedge inside of her, the extra inch of length pushing the tip of the Umbreon’s pointed shaft tightly against her G-spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm that came was as much about release as pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body humped into the Umbreon as he bucked downwards, the closeness of the Liepard tipping him over the edge. He was buried so deeply inside of her that their bodies were practically locked together. The Eeveelution pressed himself against the feline’s chest, muzzle buried in the fur between her front paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his cock heave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of pure bliss as the Umbreon’s cock throbbed. He felt his balls squeeze and a moment of pure euphoria before the floodgates opened. His member pulsed as thick streams of cum shot outwards. The Pokemon growled in delight as he pumped his seed into the female, feeling it splatter her insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OooOOohh Fuuuck~!” Murphy let out an uncontrolled, girly groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never felt so full! The Umbreon was hilted in her so deeply that she could feel his cock rub against her womb, his shaft bulging the area under her tests. Her body shuddered before the release came. She yipped in pleasure as the wave of an orgasm crashed through her. The muscles of the Liepard’s chest heaved as she contracted around the Umbreon’s shaft, her own girl cum splashing around the cock buried inside of her. The added juices only seemed to make the pressure worse, fluids seeped out around her pussy to soak the space between their fur. Her belly had expanded slightly from the sheer volume of splooge, her womb practically brimming from such a large amount of sticky cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy panted, failing to control her breathing. Her body felt numb from the amount of pleasure rolling through her feline form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Umbreon was struggling with a similar sensation. He was sprawled over top of the female, his weight still pressing her thick ass against the concrete. He grumbled something, huffing out a large sigh. The vibration passed down into Murphy’s spine through the cock still wedged in her pussy. Given the size of the knot forcing apart her walls, she knew they were going to be there for some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy could feel their seed mixing inside of her. There was no doubt that in her heat, she was going to be creating eggs very soon. Her belly was already uncomfortably large from the combined volume of cum they had produced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy didn’t know why, but the concept of laying eggs sent a hot flush down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…?” The Umbreon mumbled something. Lifting himself up a little, the tug at her pussy was a gentle hum in the post-sex glow. “Uh...sorry. That was a little forward of me.” He tried to apologise. “But you were kinda...asking for it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened...and why the Umbreon was so abashed about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that was amazing.” The Liepard puffed. She stared down at the creature pressed against her chest, still grinning at how strongly he had just pounded her. The female’s legs felt weak, backside sore from the heavy rutting. She’d be thoroughly bred and now... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!? What in the…!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Liepard’s ears perked up at the new voice. She heard the woman as much as felt the vibration of footsteps through the fat of her arse. Wiggling a little, there was nothing she could do with the Umbreon sprawled on top of her. Her walls aches from the pressure of his inflated knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan towered over the pair, her eyes like daggers. The feline whined back a little sheepishly, almost as if the newly transformed Pokemon wasn’t lying in a pool of her own juices with an Umbreon wedged in her pussy. Murphy wasn’t exactly sure why she should have been embarrassed...it was almost like she’d been caught in the act of doing something bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she? Thinking back over what had just happened, everything started to click together in the feline’s mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?” the woman demanded of the Liepard. “I wasn’t aware we had any more dark types!” Jan seemed to be scolding herself as much as the feline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy wasn’t exactly sure to explain what had happened. She’d been checking the enclosures and she’d been...she’d been male? No! That would have been silly, hehe! But she did used to have a dick right? Murphy had seen the Umbreon and...everything became hazy. He seemed so lonely and sooo handsome. Murphy smiled simply at the thought, a toothy grin stretching across her feline muzzle. Looking down at her mate and he’d already passed out after the rampat sex, snoozing across her engorged belly. The rise and fall of his chest rubbed against each nipple on her row of tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh that felt good! Murphy wasn’t sure why she was still up for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. At least we found a partner for you. Huh, I guess</span>
  <em>
    <span> somebody’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish came true...” Jan continued to scowl, glaring at the Eeveelution and the Liepard pinned beneath him. With a grumble, she shut the enclosure door. The rattle of a lock soon followed. It was clear the two were going to be left together for the night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with putting you in the books in the morning. Ugh, I thought that lazy idiot was supposed to lock up.” Jean continued to mumble, her footsteps dying out as she slammed the door of the pens shut behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newly transformed Murphy just giggled. If only Jan could see her now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a long time for the male’s knot to deflate. When the Umbreon finally came loose, Murphy rolled the exhausted Eeveelution off her with a grunt. He grunted, regaining awareness as his deflated cock popped out of Murphy with a wet sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like undoing a stopper. Immediately, a gush of juices spilled out of Murphy’s sex. Her stomach settled back to a normal size as their sexual fluids spilled out from her. The tightness in her belly faded...along with the warm glow of being reamed with sticky cum. The mixture of their juices dripped from the red cock of her partner. Murphy giggled, it almost seemed like a waste! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the heat in her groin once more, Murphy rolled unsteadily onto her four paws. The Umbreon yawned, watching the feline curiously as she slinked across the pen towards him. Her thighs jiggled with each step, the curve of her enlarged rump emphasised by her purple tail gently weaving back and forth. Given her hips had been wedged open for so long, the feline’s sashay was more like a waddle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know your name.” Murphy purred, fluttering her eyelashes a little. It was difficult to give the Eeveelution the correct seductive gaze...mostly because she kept getting distracted by the dick dangling between his legs. It was at half-mast and still glistening with moisture. Musky and just the right size to fill her. It was like she was made to have his dick buried in her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry...I’m Moon. I guess we kinda skipped introductions…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was all the introduction we needed.” Murphy hummed, a grin spreading across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the Umbreon had pulled out, she couldn’t believe how empty she already felt. Even with juices oozing from her slit and her slight waddle from how much her thighs had been expanded by his girth…her heat had yet to be sedated. Murphy missed the sensation of being filled. Of being pressed agains the concrete with the weight of the Pokemon ramming his sex in her pussy. Of squeaking in delight at being pounded...at being at the mercy of a male. She was a slut for it. Her body constantly craved the rough sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acknowledging that only seemed to make it worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I clean your cock off, and we go again?” Murphy liked her lips as she said it, a devious grin spread across her muzzle. The Umbreon, Moon, was already wagging his tail. She could see the flash of lust cross his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” He still seemed a little shocked at the suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we’re stuck in here together all night. Come on, I want to fall asleep with your dick in me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy was already ducking between his legs, tongue lapping at the remaining cum from their last encounter. Given the Umbreon groaned happily from the stimulation, it was clear he didn’t mind. The slutty Liepard moaned in bliss, the Eeveelutions cock already between her maws. She couldn’t wait to be bred over and over, having her brains fucked out by the musky Umbreon. Maybe he’d use her mouth first and then her pussy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the best bit? Well...there was a whole complex of other horny Pokemon to satisfy. Just imagining the sensation of all that fucking and all those eggs was enough to edge her towards another orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy might not have been the best Pokemon breeder in theory...but in practice? She was willing to try almost anything! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>